How Things Turned Out
by FearlessLittleGirl
Summary: "His crimson eyes fixed on the horizon, probably just in that point were the sea and the sky became one, with the last rays of sunshine giving it that special shade of golden. Almost a perfect sunset. But it lacked of something." Yuya and Yuzu talk about what they feel, what they want. Fruitshipping.


**I don't own YGO Arc-V or any character.**

**Everything is invented by me, I don't know how the series will turn out, but, assuming everything that happened on the other series, I maybe am not so wrong. Only time will tell it.**

"I feel bad, Yuzu." Yuya announced suddenly, and if I can say, it took me by surprise.

It's true that a lot of things happened, uncountable tears were poured out, he suffered psychotic games, people betrayed him, he was deceived… In other words, he went trough a lot. Literally.

I don't want to talk about it, or get into details. It brought bad memories to me and for everyone. I liked to call it a "dark season", because it was very suitable.

Anyway, it had been months to that, and I was almost recovered of it, but I think Yuya got the worst, and that's why he looked so sad now. Even tough, he hadn't put his goggles on, as he learned on our journey. His crimson eyes fixed on the horizon, probably just in that point were the sea and the sky became one, with the last rays of sunshine giving it that special shade of golden. Almost a perfect sunset. But it lacked of something.

We were in the pier at the beach of Maiami City. Actually, I was just walking around when I found Yuya here. Since everything ended a months ago, he became very distant and a loner, breaking my heart. I had this feeling everything was my fault.

"Why do you feel bad, Yuya?" I asked.

He crossed his arms over the railing, and I couldn't help but look at them. He had become so strong in so little time.

"I don't know. Everything and anything at the same time. I'm confused," He said. I didn't mention it, but his voice sounded so sad, in that point where it sounds broke, but doesn't at the same time.

"I think I understand," I said. My mind took me back in the time I thought Yuto was Yuya; I knew it was a problem, but I never imagined it to be of the size it turned out to be.

"I never imagined…" Yuya continued. "Everything was going to end up like this."

"Like what?"

"Like this," Yuya repeated. "You were my all-time childhood best friend –you still are. I still continue considering you like that –even if I would like otherwise, but I feel that with time we pulled apart a lot. There was time when we almost didn't talk, and I saw in you how you didn't trust me, and that hurt me more than I thought it would."

I opened my blue eyes more than normal. Okay, the goofy, idiotic, happy Sakaki Yuya just said the deepest words he directed to me. I've heard him said really important things, but only when he duelled in those duels where his life depended on his victory, or the destiny of the world.

It was shocking, because he wasn't even looking at me, he still continued staring at that point that seemed to have him captivated. I felt how my breath was caught away as I realized that truth beyond his words. But I felt… this wasn't time; until Yuya get back to the person he was; to that stupid, smiling fifteen* years old.

"Yuya…" I mumbled, my brain working on the most suitable words. "I… I want our relationship to become as it was before all this problems appeared. Back before when Yuto and Shun appeared. Maybe even before you made Pendulum Summon for the first time when you duelled Strong Ishijma. Do you remember how it was? We were together all the time, in school, in the You Show Duel School, in our houses, in the park, everywhere, and there wasn't a moment when we felt sad or bored… We were happy together. I want that again, for us."

I must admit I surprised myself. I wasn't the type of girl who gave emotional speeches all the time, I only did it when it was an extreme situation or other person feels bad.

Yuya, finally, moved his eyes from the ocean to me, right into mines. I need to admit it to myself, my heart started to beat faster.

"Yuzu…" he murmured. His eyes gained a new bright of them, alongside the confusion and pain they already had. I felt he was too close. Slowly, a tiny smile appeared on his lips. "I want that too."

I smiled, tough maybe a few tears appeared on my eyes. I found the reason why the sunset wasn't totally perfect.

His smile. I missed his smile so much.

**Hope you liked it!**

***I know Yuya's 14, but I think months happened and maybe he turned 15 in that time!**

**Review! What do you think will happen on the series? Í'm very excited!**


End file.
